The global media distribution community is concerned that the lack of local program material is a substantial weakness in its market offerings.
The demand for broadband services is expected to grow dramatically in the next few years, imposing new requirements for higher data rate links. Terrestrial broadband networks are expected to utilize OC-3 rates more frequently due to advances in electronics and switching architectures. A natural extension to these terrestrial networks, via a satellite network, would require a flexible allocation of several of these higher data rate links, within a single satellite footprint.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for efficiently combining global broadcast services with local broadcast services. What is also needed is an inexpensive method and apparatus for providing bandwidth-on-demand services.